


last chance

by kihyunskitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Some Humor, The Lord of the Rings References, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: The words from his English teacher ring in his ears as he walks through the hall, surrounded by people younger than him. Seungcheol realizes that he’s a senior, and it hits him all at once. He’s graduating in a few months, he’s almost done. It feels like only yesterday he was playing on the monkey bars at his old elementary school. Thinking about it, he’s probably taller than those monkey bars now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> only rereading the summary of this is weird bc i wrote it in my senior year,,,,,,, what the fuck,,,,,,,,,,,, im in college now,,,,, im old,,,,,,,

_Every single one of you is the Frodo to someone’s Sam, and each of you is the Sam to someone’s Frodo._

The words from his English teacher ring in his ears as he walks through the hall, surrounded by people younger than him. Seungcheol realizes that he’s a senior, and it hits him all at once. He’s graduating in a few months, he’s almost done. It feels like only yesterday he was playing on the monkey bars at his old elementary school. Thinking about it, he’s probably taller than those monkey bars now.

He stops in the middle of the hall, people bumping into his back and muttering curses at him as they walk around him. Someone calls him a giant douchebag, but he can’t hear them. All Seungcheol can think about is that this is it. His last few months of high school. He needs to do something, has to do something huge. Standing there, in the middle of the hall like a gigantic dumbass, Seungcheol realizes whose Sam he wants to be.

His life flashes before his eyes, or well, his school life. Everything from meeting the boy in the third grade to seeing him in most every class for the past however many fucking years. They’re nothing more than acquaintances in the strictest sense. Casual conversations and brief eye contact in the halls does not a best friend make.

They have the same third period this year, but who the fuck actually goes to class during senior year? (Jisoo, probably, the bastard.) But luckily, third period is a stupid elective nobody cares about, so it’s usually full since everyone loves a class where they can just sit and do nothing. Seungcheol usually skips and goes to lunch early, but today, he really needs to see him. Needs to see Jeonghan.

Walking into the room, the door practically flies open, and he feels invincible. Feels on top of the world, and he gets a few uninterested glances as he enters the room, striding up to Jeonghan’s desk. (He sits in the front, and is currently typing on a laptop with his headphones in.) Seungcheol is having second thoughts, he hates when people talk to him when he has headphones in. He stands awkwardly in front of Jeonghan until he looks up, smiling and taking out both headphones. (He notes that it’s _both_ headphones he takes out. Not just one, like he usually does when people stand in front of him, he takes pride in that.)

“Hey, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, smiling. “What’s up?”

“I wanna be the Sam to your Frodo,” he blurts out. _Fuck._

“I,” he seems stunned. “I’m sorry, what? I don’t, I don’t know what that means.”

“Wait,” Seungcheol says, “have you never seen Lord of the Rings?”

“Um, no,” Jeonghan says around an awkward laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I never got a chance to.”

His jaw is practically on the floor. Seungcheol can’t believe this. He isn’t even upset about the failure of his confession, more shocked than anything. “Give me your number. Are you doing anything this weekend?”

Furrowing his brow, Jeonghan pulls out his phone and hands it to Seungcheol. “Uh, I don’t… think so? Why?” He sounds utterly confused, and Seungcheol is surprised he’s even being humored right now.

“I’m gunna make you marathon Lord of the Rings with me. Director’s cut versions,” he says, punching his name and number into Jeonghan’s phone, sending himself a message so his own phone buzzes in his pocket. Handing the phone back to Jeonghan, he shrugs. “If you want to.”

“Sure,” Jeonghan laughs, putting his phone back down on the table. “I have nothing else to do, and I wanna know what you meant. Should I bring snacks?”

“No, it’s okay I’ll have everything, you just have to show up. Maybe bring a change of clothes and pajamas. It’ll take a while if you can’t pull some all nighters.”

Jeonghan groans and pouts. “I can’t stay up all night anymore, I’m an old man.”

“You look good for your age,” Seungcheol replies immediately, making the other blush and look away.

“Thanks. This weekend?”

“This weekend,” Seungcheol nods. “It’s a date.” His eyes go wide at his own wording. “I-I mean, um, like, a date, as in a date on the calendar and I’m, I’m gunna, go,” he says, slowly backing up towards the door.

Jeonghan is giggling, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yep, a date. Text me your address and I’ll see you then.”

Nodding, Seungcheol turns to leave, and proceeds to try and push the pull open door. His cheeks are on fire as Jeonghan laughs. He feels good, despite tripping over his own feet out the door. Throwing back a thumbs up, and mouthing that he’s fine, Jeonghan is still giggling. It’s really cute.

**Author's Note:**

> comment kudos n all that jazz even tho i will most likely not write more of this i hope u liked it


End file.
